The Four Doctors
by Mattlincoln524
Summary: While the 10th, 8th, 6th and 2nd Doctors each have separate adventures a sinister mind is watching them with one objective: To Kill The Doctor!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the classic series or the new series of Doctor Who.

The Four Doctors

Prologue

Time: Unknown

Location: Necros

The 10th Doctor scrambled around the center console in the Tardis. Rose watched as he quickly flipped a number of switches only stopping to hit the console hard with a hammer. Soon Rose could hear the familiar sound of the time ship's engines as the ship dematerialized.

"There we are, off to Vila 7. Beautiful waterfalls, all different colors." The Doctor explained.

"You promise when we get there we can have a break and relax?"

"Everyone wants a holiday. What can't take the stressful life of traveling with me?"

"I'm not saying that, it's just that the last place we went I did get my face sucked into a telly." Rose shot back at the Doctor.

"Right, it's unfortunate what television's become. You'll love the channels on Vila 7; they have over seven thousand of them, most of them are fitness channels mind you. Not to mention the spas, they're all about health there. You can get a massage by a six handed Vermidian, oh that was a good day." The Doctor drifted away in thought.

"Did you say massage? How long till we get there?"

"Oh any minute now." The Doctor said as the Tardis came to a stop.

He opened the doors and stepped out into the world that awaited them. Rose followed closing the doors behind her. A snow-covered world greeted them both.

"This isn't Vila 7, I could have sworn I had set the coordinates for Vila 7." The Doctor was confused.

"If this isn't Vila 7, then where are we?"

"I've been here before. This is Necros." The Doctor said taking of his jacket and putting it over Rose's shoulders.

"Necros? Well can we unwind here, it looks pretty peaceful?" Rose wondered

"It ought to be, it's a funeral planet. People come here to be put into suspended animation: Some dead, most are alive."

"Being frozen, neither dead or alive, I'd never want that. Why would people do that?" Rose said confounded.

"A number of reasons: Incurable diseases or just hope that someday they can revive the dead. But now the question to ask is did the Tardis bring us here by accident or was it deliberate." The Doctor tried to figure out.

"What's this place over here?" Rose said as she began walking away from the Tardis.

"That's the Garden of Fond Memories, it's where you go to pay your last respects for the dead." The Doctor then bent over in pain as Rose came to his aide.

"Doctor, are you ok?"

"There's something wrong, a change is in that air."

The Doctor walked onward while Rose was confused by what he meant.

"What do you mean?"

"I can feel it with every fiber of my being someone has changed history." The Doctor finally managed to explain.

They soon reached a crowd of people all dressed in blue. Surrounding a stone statue that displayed the face of a man. Rose couldn't place the face.

"Why are they all dressed in blue?" She asked looking over the crowd.

"It's a funeral, blue is the color of mourning here."

"It's a large crowd he must have been someone important." Rose said as they moved closer to hear who had died.

A man dressed from head to toe in blue was standing at a pedestal in front of his audience. He rustled around pieces of paper until finally he began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to commemorate the life of a man who has touched countless lives. His sense of justice was only outweighed by the good in his heart. Today we say goodbye to our friend, The Doctor." The Funeral Director said.

"The Doctor, what does he mean? He can't be talking about you." Rose said not realizing the Doctor had fallen over.

Helping him up she began to see that he did not look well at all. Beads of sweat were rolling down his face and she could feel his two hearts beating faster then normal.

"I don't know how but someone has killed one of my previous incarnations. We must get back to the Tardis, the Web of Time is in danger; we all are." The Doctor mumbled.

"I don't understand, if someone killed you then how are you here now?" Rose asked as she struggled to carry his weight back to the Tardis.

"Temporal protection from the Tardis, it won't last long, soon I'll fade from existence."

"That can't happen!!!"

"It will and then you'll be back home, having never met me." The Doctor said as they entered his time ship.

Rose sat him down in a chair, took out a cloth and began to wipe off his forehead. She then touched his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"There has to be something we can do?" Rose pleaded.

"There is. We can go to the only place in the universe where they can help me prolong my life. Capital Station." The Doctor said barely managing to input the coordinates. Soon the Tardis dematerialized and Rose was beginning to fear the same thing would happen to The Doctor.

Time: 2006

Location: Deep Space

The 8th Doctor was in the Library of the Tardis carefully going over the books on the shelves. He was looking for one in particular which he was having a trouble finding. As he continued his pursuit he began to hear his companion Charley yelling.

"Doctor!!! Doctor, where are you?" Charley's voice echoed through the corridors of the Tardis.

"Charley, I'm in the Library!" The Doctor yelled back not wanting to be distracted from his search.

"Well where is the Library? It's very easy to get lost in this place you know."

"Quite well where are you now? I'll direct you."

"I'm in what looks like a wine cellar. I really can't tell you how I got here."

"Ok then Charley, to get from the wine cellar to the Library its very simple. Take the stairs two floors down then take a right at the kitchen, then take another right when you reach the Eye of Harmony and please don't look through it this time. Next you'll want to take a left at the statue of Rassilon then take the stairs one floor up and enter through the door on you right. Then you should be at the Library." The Doctor easily said from memory.

About a half and hour passed before Charley joined the Doctor. She was dripping sweat and dragging her feet. She had a sour expression on her face.

"Simple, Doctor? That was not simple. This place is a labyrinth!!!"

"Indeed it is but you have to admit the acoustics are stunning!" The Doctor vibrantly explained.

Soon the Doctor forgot about Charley and began his search once again.

"Now it must be here somewhere?" The Doctor began talking to himself.

"Doctor? Doctor? What are you looking for?"

"A present for Grace, The First Edition of The Strange Case of Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Robert Louis Stevenson signed it. I was sure it was here. I've looked over every shelf and can't seem to find it."

"I'm sure you just misplaced it Doctor, you'll probably find it before we reached San Francisco." Charley did not seem very concerned.

"I don't misplace things Charley, well not in this incarnation anyway. I don't believe it's in the Tardis at all."

"That's too bad Doctor I'm sure Grace would have loved it. What was she like?"

"Grace? She was a lovely woman, a doctor, and quite the kisser."

"Doctor!!!" Charley yelled.

"Honestly Charley jealousy doesn't suit you." The Doctor stated.

"Jealous, I'm not jealous!!! I'm simply saying that if I'm going to meet her I would like to know more about her. I would at least like to carry on a conversation with her."

"I'm sorry there's not much more to tell. We were saving the world at the time." The Doctor said as the Tardis began to shake violently.

"What's happening?" Charley yelled falling to the floor.

"We must get back to the control room." The Doctor yelled.

Charley got to her feet and starting running back the way she came. She felt someone grab her from behind. The Doctor pulled her away from what she thought was the only exit.

"I know another way. This door leads to where ever you want to go in the Tardis. I probably should have mentioned there is one in the wine cellar." The Doctor said as he guided his companion through the door and back into the control room.

The Doctor scanned the monitor trying to figure out what has happening. The Tardis console began sounding an alarm.

"Doctor!" Charley yelled in fear.

"There is a strong gravitational force pulling the Tardis inside…"

"Inside what?" Charley questioned.

"A black hole."


	2. Chapter 2

The Four Doctors

Prolouge

Time: 1889

Location: London

The 6th Doctor was sitting on the edge of his seat. It was Mel's idea to take a holiday so the Doctor decided they should take in an opera. Thoroughly engulfed in the opus he had not noticed his companion was sound asleep. Upon the closing of the curtains the Doctor rose to his feet and began applauding vigorously.

"Encore, Encore!!!" The Doctor yelled as various audience members shot him looks as they were leaving.

Confused by these looks the Doctor looked down at his companion who was still seated and fast asleep.

"Mel!!!" The Doctor yelled awakening her from her slumber.

"What is it Doc?" Mel began stretching.

"You fell asleep and I believe you snored."

"I'm sorry Doctor, I'm just not a fan of the opera like you are."

"Not a fan? Not a fan? Why saying you're not a fan of the opera is like saying you're not a fan of breathing." The Doctor said with an annoyed expression on his face.

"You certainly do have a flair for being melodramatic."

"I'll remember that the next time you want a holiday." The Doctor said sarcasticly.

"So what now?" Mel asked trying to change the subject.

"Well there is another opera tomorrow night."

"Doctor!!!" Mel said in a grating voice.

"Or perhaps we could just return to the Tardis." The Doctor said succumbing to his companion's wishes.

Minutes later the Doctor and Mel were making their way down the streets of London. Suddenly a scream rang out from a nearby alleyway. The Doctor immediately burst out into a run hoping to save a life. He found a girl, who was obviously a prostitute, laying with her back to the ground. Mel was soon behind him.

"Doctor what happened?" Mel asked looking down at the body.

"Murder."

Time: 4150

Location: The Planet Lolaria

The 2nd Doctor was banging his fists on the controls of the Tardis in anger.

"Oh dear, this won't do at all!!!" He yelled a little too loudly.

"Doctor what's wrong?" Jamie said waking up from his nap.

"Jamie I'm sorry I woke you, it's just the Tardis is being drawn of course and I can't stop it."

"Where are we headed?"

"From what I can surmise we are approaching the planet Lolaria. Quite a lovely place some would call it a paradise planet."

"A paradise? Well I don't see a problem in spending some time there."

"Well yes I suppose we could use some time off but there is still the matter of who brought us here." The Doctor tried to convince his companion as the Tardis materialized on the planet.

"Oh don't worry Doctor you'll figure it out, you always do."

"True, still I have a very bad feeling about this place." The Doctor said as Jamie pulled the lever responsible for opening the Tardis's doors.

"Now, I'm going to get a taste of paradise." Janie said running out of the Tardis.

"Jamie, wait!!! The Doctor said catching up with him.

They were surrounded by thick trees and could barely see the stars in the sky. The Trees were blackened and without foliage. The Doctor bent down and digged his hand in the dirt. He examined the soil thoroughly.

"This doesn't look like paradise even a wee bit." Jaime exclaimed.

"This is impossible Lolaria use to be a beautiful planet and now the trees are dead and the soil is useless. Come along, Jamie we must find the Lolarians." The Doctor was extremely concerned as they continued through the forest.

Suddenly Jamie could see something in the distant.

"Doctor look!!! A light off yonder." Jamie shouted.

The Doctor looked out through the trees and soon saw numerous figures in the shadows.

"Hey, out there!!!" The young Scotsman yelled.

"Jamie, no, get down." The Doctor whispered pulling him off to the side and pushing him down into a small ditch.

Four Daleks moved through the dense black forest and stopped precisely where the Doctor and Jamie had just been standing moments earlier.

"Heat residue detected. Signs of life confirmed." One of the Daleks said with his eyestalk studying the ground.

"The Warden must be informed." The Second Dalek explained.

"The Daleks, what are they doing here?" Jamie whispered to the Doctor.

The Doctor didn't respond instead he just signaled for Jaime to remain quiet. His companion tried to obey the Doctors wishes but as he tried to shift his weight to get more comfortable he snapped a blacken twig.

"Life signs detected." The Third Dalek stated as all four Daleks looked in the Doctor's direction.

"Jamie, run!!!" The Doctor exclaimed as he sprang to his feet.

Grabbing Jamie they began to run only to trip over a fallen tree limb. Soon all four Daleks surrounded them.

"You are known as The Doctor!!! You will be arrested as will your companion." The Second Dalek said.

"Arrested?"

"Justice will prevail!!!" The Fourth Dalek made himself known.

"Justice? The Daleks don't know the meaning of the word." The Doctor remarked.

"You are incorrect. The Daleks bring peace to Lolaria. The Daleks protect and serve." The First Dalek said.

"The Daleks protect and serve, the Daleks protect and serve!!!" All four Daleks said in unison.


	3. Murder on Capital Station Part One

The Four Doctors

Part One

Time: Unknown

Location: Capital Station

The Tardis materialized right in the middle of a mess hall which was full of people. The occupants of the canteen were surprised by its sudden appearance among them. The Police Box doors flung opened as the Tenth Doctor stumbled out. Rose followed behind him afraid he would fall to the ground.

"Capital Station, I haven't been here in years!!!" The Doctor yelled scanning the people around him.

The Doctor approached one of the aliens as if he recognized him.

"Do you know what you are? You're beautiful!!! The product of the Coleen and the Kalla coming together to create this place: Capital Station. This is where the greatest minds in the universe come to make new advances in technology. You don't see that anywhere, well except on Justicia. Of course here they don't have the globs. Hated the Globs, didn't you hate the Globs……" The Doctor turned to Rose forgetting her name.

"No, no, no don't tell me. Victoria? No, Susan, Peri?" The Doctor couldn't remember.

"It's Rose!!!" She shouted.

"Of course, I know your name, there's no reason to shout." The Doctor said as if he had forgotten what had just happened.

"Rose, my memories are all bleeding together. I'm starting to fade." He said staring at Rose.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion? Is that, it can't be a Tardis. But the Time Lords were destroyed." A woman said walking into the mess hall.

"Well don't just stand there!!! You have to help him." Rose yelled as the Doctor fell unconscious.

"I'm Administrator Calana, what has happened?"

"He said someone had killed one of his previous selves and that the only people that could help him were here."

"Take him to the lab bring the Tardis as well." Calana commanded her team.

Rose followed them to the laboratory and was confused by what they were preparing to do.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked as they laid the Doctor out on a gurney.

They then fitted sensors on his forehead with long wires they connected inside the Tardis.

"You can't go in there!!!" Rose yelled as they entered the Tardis.

"If you want him to live me must proceed with are work. The Timelord already has a strong mental connection to his Tardis, this procedure simply boosts it. He shall become one with his Tardis. His mind shall wander all of space and time to find out how history was changed."

"How long will it take?"

"As long as it needs too."

"He'll be ok though, right?" Rose asked concerned for the Doctor.

"Being directly connected to his Tardis will prolong his life but if he is unable to find out how his past was altered he will cease to exist."

An alarm suddenly began to sound from a nearby console. The Administrator examined the machinery to see what the sound was alerting her too.

"A time ship has just appeared in our hangar."

"Who are they?" Rose asked.

"I don't care. I should have been notified they were coming. It is a regulation. I must go see to this. Don't worry your friend's life is in his own hands now." Administrator Calana said as she walked out heading toward the hangar.

Rose followed her to see who this new time traveler was. Reaching the hangar door Calana input a code and the door slid open. Rose approached the ship as Calana looked for a door.

"There's no door." Calana sounded confused.

"Then how do we get in?" Rose said as she touched the side of the space ship and began to feel strange.

Soon she realized what had happened: She had been transmatted inside the ship. Rose then heard a familiar voice. As she moved closer, Captain Jack stood in front of her. About to speak to her old friend, he quickly quieted her making her aware he was on the phone.

"Ok, Ok Define inappropriate? Hello? Hello?" Jack said into the phone before hanging up.

"Want some advice?" He asked Rose.

"I guess so." Rose was confused at why Jack was here.

"Never trust a Venusian; they only break your heart in the end. So do their husbands." Jack said grinning at the girl.

"What did you say your name was again?"

"It's Rose. You already know who I am. We met before during the Blitz."

"Sorry, I think I would have remembered that."

"You're name is Jack, Jack Harkness. How would I know that if we haven't met?" Rose shot back.

"My name's not Jack its John. Captain John Jacobs, I'm a Time Agent from the 51 century."

"So you don't remember me at all?" Rose was scared now fearing she was all alone.

"No offense but it happens more then you think." Captain Jacobs said.

"What are you doing here?" Rose wanted some answers.

"A long time ago the Time Lords had an organization known as the CIA. They kept an eye on time and fixed paradoxes when they occurred. Now that they are gone the Time Agents have taken over for them and we've done a pretty good job so far if you don't mind me saying. Well except for this one time in the 1980's, we had some trouble at the office then."

"You're here because of the Doctor, aren't you?" Rose asked.

"Yes I am and you would be his companion."

"What if he dies? I never got to say goodbye. I'll go back to my ordinary life with no memory of him."

"If you ask me I don't see a problem with that. This Doctor has been involved with more paradoxes than I can count. Did you know he once saved a young girl about your age from dying and created a crack in time because of it?" Captain Jacobs said.

"Don't say that, the Doctor has saved my life and the lives of so many others. He risks his life all the time to help people. He's a much better man than you." Rose yelled tearing up.

"That's the problem; The Doctor has interfered so much in history, if he dies history will change with him. I'm here to find out why this is happening."

"I'm with you then. Now how do we get out of here there's no door?" Rose said just as the Captain pressed a button at his command console.

Rose found herself outside of the ship again with Captain Jacobs standing beside her.

"How dare you board my space station without authorization." Calana yelled as she saw the young Captain.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, the coms on my ship have never really worked, gives her some character don't you think? As for my authorization I think this is all you'll need." Jacobs said as he pulled out his psychic paper.

"Oh forgive me, Mr. Jacobs, I had no idea you worked for the Coleenian Government. It seems like yesterday since we had our last inspection. Well come with me I'll give you the tour." Calana said.

"Do you mind if I come along?" Rose asked.

"I don't see the problem with it there's no telling how much longer you will have to wait on your friend." Calana said as she lead them out the door.

"You psychic papered her." Rose whispered to Jacobs.

"Yes I did, and I'm pretty sure I can tell what you are thinking now."

"And what's that?" Rose was intrigued.

"Who's going to make the first move, you or me?" Jacobs answered.

"You are so Captain Jack." Rose fired back.

Rose was getting bored. Between listening to the Administrator talk about how wonderful her Station was and worrying about the Doctor, it was hard to concentrate on what she should do next.

"And now our prized invention: A Particle Disseminator." Calana sounded very proud.

"Those are illegal, aren't they?" Jacobs asked.

"Technically true but for research purposes they are allowed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two technicians watched the Doctor as he lay perfectly still on the gurney. They were monitoring his heart rate: both of them. They also were looking over his brainwave activity. If anything were to go wrong they were to release the Doctor immediately.

"So Tonna, What would you think about maybe getting a drink sometime?"

"Are you asking me out, Teth?"

"If the Elders allow it I would love to get to know you better." Teth said.

"You already know me; we've worked together here for six years." Tonna said as an alarm began to sound.

"What's happening?" Teth yelled.

"There's been a sudden surge of energy from the Tardis. We have to see is the Doctor is ok." Tonna said.

They both looked through the window separating them from the laboratory.

"He's gone!!!" Teth was baffled.

A noise from behind them startled them both. As they turned around a shadowy figure approached them.

The last thing Teth heard was Tonna screaming.

Next Chapter…

"Charley, welcome to the year 2006." The 8th Doctor said.

"We've arrived a hundred years too early."

"Soon I shall see my beloved wife once again." Doctor Hammond yelled.

"The past is bleeding into the future."

"So if something is draining power from the Tardis what does that mean?"

"We can't leave. That's not the worst part, in about 6 hours time a massive earthquake will decimate the city."

"Charley!!!" The 8th Doctor yelled.


	4. The Curse of Time Part One

The Four Doctors

Part Two

Time: 1906

Location: San Francisco

The Doctor scanned the monitor trying to figure out what has happening. The Tardis console began sounding an alarm.

"Doctor!" Charley yelled in fear.

"There is a strong gravitational force pulling the Tardis inside…"

"Inside what?" Charley questioned.

"A black hole."

"Well that's not suppose to be there, you should know better old girl." The Doctor said to his Tardis as it continued to shake.

"Doctor, do something." Charley screamed.

"Really, Charley there's nothing to worry about. Freeing the Tardis from the gravitational force of a black hole is as simple as flicking a switch." The Doctor said flicking a switch on the console.

The Tardis continued to shake. The Doctor looked at the monitor and saw they were now approaching the event horizon of the black hole.

"Simple, Doctor?" Charley said sarcastically.

"Oh yes, I forgot." The Doctor exclaimed pulling back a lever next to the monitor.

"I really must write these things down, my memory isn't what it use to be." The Doctor said as the time ship settled down.

"So everything's alright now?" Charley asked impatiently.

"Yes, we should be arriving in San Francisco any minute now, in fact we've just landed." The Doctor said walking towards Charley.

"Charley, Welcome to the year 2006, a year of war and political upheaval." The Doctor explained to his companion.

"I don't think I'll like this time that much."

"No, no, no the 21 century is when everything changes, Charley. Technology is improving every year with microchips becoming smaller and smaller. Soon they'll be humans on Mars and humanity will take its place among the stars." The Doctor passionately said.

"If technology is so much improved then how come people are using horse drawn carriages?" Charley said while peeking outside the Tardis.

Walking outside the Doctor fully grasped his friends point. The Tardis had sat down in an alleyway, rightfully out of sight. Walking out onto the street a cable car flew by them on down the road. Horse drawn carriages were parked on opposite sides of the road. Automobiles seemed to be non-existent.

"No, this is all wrong, we've arrived a hundred years too early."

"So it's 1906, there's nothing wrong with that is there?" Charley questioned.

"It all depends on what month it is." The Doctor said racing to a trashcan.

Rummaging through he managed to find a newspaper. Looking at the date his eyes widened.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Charley asked worried about her friend.

"Charley, get back in the Tardis, we need to leave now." The Doctor said rushing back to his time ship.

Arriving back inside the Tardis, the Doctor began checking over its readings of this time.

"Just as I had suspected." The Doctor handed Charley the newspaper.

"April 17th, 1906." Charley read off the date.

"Yes, that was yesterdays paper, making today, since it is now exactly midnight, the 18th." The Doctor began to explain.

"What happens on the 18th then?" Charley was confused.

"Have you no sense of history? What happened on April 18th, 1906 at precisely 5:12 am?"

"I remember hearing something about this in school. Some kind of disaster, if I'm right." Charley said.

"Worst then any disaster Charley, in five hours and eleven minutes the worst earthquake in U.S. history will decimate the entire city." The Doctor said preparing the Tardis for dematerialization.

"Well we can still stay awhile, we still have time."

"No, I promised you I would keep you safe, I don't intend to break that promise now. Besides you've never seen the waterfalls of Vila 7." The Doctor commented as he started the Tardis up.

"Well that's odd."

"Is something wrong?" Charley was concerned.

"It seems something is draining power from the Tardis." The Doctor was perplexed.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that until the power drain is stopped we can't leave."

"But the Earthquake?" Charley yelled frantically.

"I know Charley. Time is not on our side. The good news is that I can trace the source of the power drain." The Doctor said disengaging a device from the center console.

"Come along Charley, time waits for no one." The Doctor threw open the doors of the Tardis.

"Dr. Hammond what is this all about? You called me right before bed, I have a life you know." Dr. Hammond's assistant complained as he entered the laboratory.

"I don't pay you to sleep Mr. Rogers. I need your assistance in the lab immediately."

"Can't this wait till morning, Doctor?" Rogers whined.

"No, time is of the essence." Doctor Hammond chuckled to himself.

"We've been running these gravity experiments for months and this machinery you've been using I've never seen anything like it. The only reason I've stayed as long as I have is because you were my Dad's closest friend. I care about you sir, too much to see you go on like this."

"What are you babbling about?" Dr. Hammond said somewhat preoccupied.

"It's been three years sir, since what happened to Rebecca. In all that time I've never seen you grieve for her. You just busy yourself with work. Now with these experiments you seem to the point of obsession. I worry for you, it is not healthy sir."

"I'll be the judge of that young man. Now if you still enjoy having coins in your pockets I suggest you get to work."

"Yes, sir. May I ask what you have seen in your dreams as of late?" Rogers said humoring his friend.

"I have seen wondrous things: Stars up close, the light almost blinding. I have seen planets and suns, millions upon millions of galaxies. I've seen massive holes of darkness in space. God has granted me this gift and I will use it to see her once again." Hammond said almost in another world.

"To see who, sir."

"Why my beloved wife of course." Doctor Hammond smiled.

"It seems we are only two blocks away from whatever is consuming our power." The Doctor said.

"Well that's good, we should be out of here pretty soon then?"

"What I don't understand is the technology behind the siphoning of power from the Tardis is beyond this time."

"You're saying some one is interfering with history?" Charley asked.

"Seems likely, but why?" The Doctor said as their destination was now in sight.

"It's coming from that building there." The Doctor felt something strange happening and turned his attention on down the street.

Charley continued out into the middle of the road and turned back when she realized the Doctor wasn't following. The Doctor saw a flash of blue light in the distance. Suddenly it took shape in the form of a horse drawn carriage. He realized it was bearing right down on Charley's position. His young companion let out a loud scream when her eyes gazed upon the oncoming danger.

"Charley!" The Doctor yelled worrying he wouldn't be able to save her in time.

Next Chapter…

While Jack the Ripper stalks the streets of London looking for his next victim another killer looms in the shadows. While the authorities are quick to blame the recent murders on Jack, the Doctor believes the killer is someone else entirely, someone who may not be of this Earth. Can the Doctor and his companion survive The Sounds of Death?


	5. The Sounds of Death Part One

The Four Doctors

Part Three

"You certainly do have a flair for being melodramatic."

"I'll remember that the next time you want a holiday." The Doctor said sarcastically.

"So what now?" Mel asked trying to change the subject.

"Well there is another opera tomorrow night."

"Doctor!!!" Mel said in a grating voice.

"Or perhaps we could just return to the Tardis." The Doctor said succumbing to his companion's wishes.

Minutes later the Doctor and Mel were making their way down the streets of London. Suddenly a scream rang out from a nearby alleyway. The Doctor immediately burst out into a run hoping to save a life. He found a girl, who was obviously a prostitute, lying with her back to the ground. Mel was soon behind him.

"Doctor what happened?" Mel asked looking down at the body.

"Murder." The Doctor said glancing up at Mel.

Within minutes a crowd had developed around the body. The Doctor was examining the corpse trying to find the cause of death. Mel looked over his shoulder peering down at the body cringing.

"This is horrible, Doctor, with everyone standing around the body like it's a show."

"Yes, I suppose it's a twisted fascination with death these people have. Doesn't surprise me though, all throughout the ages people have been exposed to death, whether it's been for entertainment or otherwise." The Doctor said forgetting about the body for a moment.

"What happen to him Doctor? Mel was seriously worried.

"It appears she was strangled although I can't imagine whoever did this being very strong."

"How can you tell?

"See these deep red impressions on the throat? Whoever did this had to squeeze very hard. His first murder I gather and hopefully his last." The Doctor explained to his companion.

"Clear the way now, clear the way!" A man of great importance made his way through the crowd.

"About time you showed up!" The Doctor greeted the man.

"Please Sir, step away from the body. Tell me did you witness what happened here?"

"No, my friend and I were just passing through. All I can tell you is she was strangled to death." The Doctor explained.

"Who are you?"

"That's a long story. I know who you are though, Thomas Arnold. Superintendent Thomas Arnold." The Doctor stated.

"Are you an Inspector?" Mr. Arnold asked.

"Yes, Inspector John Smith from Scotland Yard." The Doctor proudly presented fake credentials.

"Fine, well obviously it's another Ripper murder. Let's go ahead and take the body."

"Obviously, Obviously? Why Mr. Arnold it is nothing of the kind. Jack the Ripper mutilated his victims, this girl was merely strangled." The Doctor argued.

"Mr. Smith, it was The Ripper. If the papers were to get a hold of the face that there are two murderers running around London it would be disastrous." Inspector Arnold whispered.

"That still doesn't change the fact we have a murder to solve."

"Let's get the body back to headquarters first." The Inspector said.

"Of course just let me get my friend." The Doctor turned to find his companion.

"Mel?" The Doctor couldn't find her anywhere.

With his companion no where in sight the Doctor left with Inspector Arnold. The Doctor was worried about what danger Mel had gotten herself into as they arrived at Police Headquarters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mel awoke tied to a chair. The last thing she remembered was starting a conversation with a girl in the crowd. Soon afterwards the girl had somehow knocked her out and brought her here. She struggled against the ropes but they were two tight. She was along in an empty room she couldn't tell what building she was in though. Suddenly the door swung opened and the woman she was talking to earlier entered.

"Why are you doing this? I've done nothing to you?" Mel screamed.

"You are friends with the Doctor that's enough." The strange woman said.

"Who are you?

"My name is Cecile, I'm a Lolarian." Cecile said as if it was suppose to have some meaning.

"What do you have against the Doctor?" Mel yelled.

"He is an enemy of my people. My world was destroyed. It was once a paradise now it's just a shadow. Soon earth shall be our new home." Cecile said laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Arnold has pacing back and forth while the Doctor was going over past paperwork.

"This has been going on for awhile, ten unsolved murders, all with the same injuries of our victim tonight. There has another link." The Doctor looked towards Arnold.

"There is nothing. There have been witnesses but none of their accounts can be collaborated. I have no answer." Arnold said as Inspector Winton rushed in.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you sir, its just a man wants to talk to you. He says he has information about the murder that happened tonight." Inspector Winton informed.

"Send him in." Arnold commanded as a man walked in.

He looked as if his mind was elsewhere. Stumbling he fell into the closet chair.

"I didn't, I mean it wasn't me. I have these memories haunting me and there's music. I could feel the life drain from her as I squeezed her throat. Oh God, I killed her, I killed her."


	6. The Prison Planet Part One

The Four Doctors

Part Four

Four Daleks moved through the dense black forest and stopped precisely where the Doctor and Jamie had just been standing moments earlier.

"Heat residue detected. Signs of life confirmed." One of the Daleks said with his eyestalk studying the ground.

"The Warden must be informed." The Second Dalek explained.

"The Daleks, what are they doing here?" Jamie whispered to the Doctor.

The Doctor didn't respond instead he just signaled for Jaime to remain quiet. His companion tried to obey the Doctors wishes but as he tried to shift his weight to get more comfortable he snapped a blacken twig.

"Life signs detected." The Third Dalek stated as all four Daleks looked in the Doctor's direction.

"Jamie, run!!!" The Doctor exclaimed as he sprang to his feet.

Grabbing Jamie they began to run only to trip over a fallen tree limb. Soon all four

Daleks surrounded them.

"You are known as The Doctor!!! You will be arrested as will your companion." The Second Dalek said.

"Arrested?"

"Justice will prevail!!!" The Fourth Dalek made himself known.

"Justice? The Daleks don't know the meaning of the word." The Doctor remarked.

"You are incorrect. The Daleks bring peace to Lolaria. The Daleks protect and serve." The First Dalek said.

"The Daleks protect and serve, the Daleks protect and serve!!!" All four Daleks said in unison.

"If we are to be arrested we must know who this Warden is?" The Doctor was clearly annoyed.

One Dalek, the leader of the group, turned to face the Doctor.

"That is none of your concern." The Dalek responded.

"I demand to know what we are being charged with. We have rights!"

"You are unknown aliens, you have no rights, if you resist you will be exterminated!" The Dalek moved forward pointing his weapon down at Jamie.

"Doctor, what do we do?" He yelled in fear.

"Surrender." The Doctor knew that was their only choice.

Suddenly a branch tied to a rope swung down hitting one of the Daleks in the eye piece. The Dalek move his eye stalk up and down frantically.

"My vision is impaired I cannot see!" The Dalek began to panic and started to move around erratically.

The three other Daleks diverted their attention to their wounded comrade. The Doctor and Jamie got to their feet and ran a few feet away. Jamie was surprised when the Doctor pulled him down behind a tree stump.

"Doctor?" Jamie wondered what he was thinking.

"Watch." The Doctor simply responded.

The three Daleks got on either side of their fellow wounded Dalek.

"You are weak. The police force of the Warden must be strong. You will be exterminated." The Daleks shot the wounded one in unison causing it to explode.

The Doctor was intrigued by what he had just seen, even Jamie looked surprised.

"Someone has reprogrammed the Daleks, come along Jamie we must find this Warden. We have questions that he has the answers to." The Doctor said walking away motioning his companion to follow.

"Someone saved us Doctor. They may still be around." Jamie said as a shadowy figure lurked behind him.

"Oh I'm sure whoever it was he is far away from here now." The Doctor softly said.

"How do you know it's a he?" Jamie asked.

"Because he is standing right behind you." Jamie turned and jumped in fear.

"Don't you know not to sneak up on people like that?" The Doctor's companion yelled.

"I am sorry; I have not seen live people out in the forest for sometime." The Stranger said.

"It's perfectly alright, you did save our lives." The Doctor chirped.

"We must go the metal creatures will find us soon. Come I know of a place where we will be safe." The Man said as the three Daleks approached them.

"Stay where you are! Stay where you are!" Jamie could hear the Daleks as they moved up the small hill.

The Doctor, Jamie and the stranger that had helped them ran for their lives through the charred forest. Jamie carefully followed the alien trying not to fall or deviate from the path. The Doctor kept up a steady pace which surprised his companion. Jamie thought that the Doctor didn't look like he was in very good shape. Jamie realized he was lagging behind as the Doctor yelled for him to move faster. Suddenly he tripped over a branch falling to his knees, soon the Daleks had him surrounded. Reaching a small cave the Doctor turned to see that Jamie was no where in sight. He walked further out from the cave to try and find his friend.

"What are you doing we must go into the cave now?"

"My friend Jamie, he must have gotten lost."

"If those metal creatures have him he's already dead." The Lolarian said.

"I must try and find him there's a chance he might be alive." The Doctor said venturing out into the forest.

The Lolarian held him back pulling him back into the cave. His eyes adjusting to the light the Doctor could make out a small cot and a bench. Remnants of meat were scattered around the rock floor. It was clear that his captor had been there for some time. The Doctor was pushed down into a chair and was tied there. He struggled against the ropes but good not free himself.

"If anything happens to Jamie his death will be on your hands." The Doctor yelled.

"Death does not phase me, I have already seen too many of my fellow Lolarians gunned down by those machines. The ones that survive rot away in that prison."

"Tell me who are you?"

"I'm and Jaan-Tek of the Lolarian High Council, at least I was. It has been nearly fifteen years since I served the people, since he came to our planet." Jaan-Tek explained.

"Since who came here, the Warden?" The Doctor questioned.

"Yes, he laid our planet to waste and brought the metal creatures here. He tried to rule over us. The ones that resisted were either killed or arrested. Some managed to escape this planet where they are now I do not know." Jaan-Tek said.

"Are these ropes really necessary?" The Doctor thrashed about.

"Yes they are, I still do not know who you are and why you have come to this planet." Jaan-Tek asked.

"A signal brought my ship down here. I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor? Then your death shall be slow and painful." Jaan-Tek said removing a knife from his boot and threatening the Doctor with it.


End file.
